camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Demeter's Cabin
Demeter's Cabin Description Demeter's cabin has a roof made of grass and has tomato on all of the light brown walls. It has many flowers. It is a brownish color. The interior floor is a lush grass. Numerous vases are scattered about the cabin, filled with various flowers. Messages from the Counsellor and Lt Residents Counsellor #Tristan Carter (4 Quests) Lieutenant Counsellor #Elenah Blacksmith Members #Sheila Carter (1 Quest) #Melissa Rosegrace #Angelica Moss #Carter Jones #Dylan Jackson Campers who are not year round #Sean Ayzawa #Serra Ayzawa #Heather Fredrikson #Mason Fredrikson #Meloney Flamel Characters on Lock Down #Diane Tan #Elise Ginger Inactive #Jonno Smith Former Members #Raphael Stolz (Left Camp) #Demetra Tan (Left Camp) #Margaret Myers (Hunter of Artemis) #Josh Denag (Dead) Gallery Powers Offensive #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a Venus Flytrap, roughly two to three times the size of the user, which will attempt to swallow anything that comes near it. #Children of Demeter have the ability to shoot poisonous pine out from their hands which acts as a powerful paralytic for a short time. Defensive #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a massive wall of plants, roughly two to three times the size of the user, as a shield, although will instantly begin to die away following its creation. #Children of Demeter have the ability to create a large field of briers which hurts anyone who attempt to cross it and slows movement; they die away after a short time. Passive #Children of Demeter have the innate ability to talk plants to life, either making them grow more quickly or bringing them back from a recent death. #Can create plants from nothing, but they only last for a short time, and the larger the plant the more drain on the user. Supplementary #Children of Demeter have the ability to create ropes of vines which can be used for a multitude of purposes. #Children of Demeter have the ability to curse people with a constant state of hunger or even relieve the desire to eat for a short time. Counsellor Only #In rare cases, children of Demeter have the ability to transform people into large plants of their choosing; this effect does not last long. Traits #They are good cooks, as their mother is the goddess of harvest and agriculture. #They are excellent gardeners. Treaties with other cabins Nyx's Cabin *We will provide assistant in Quest in all possible means. *Mutual Defense Pact Aphrodite's Cabin *We will provide assistance in Quests in all possible means. *We will help each other in clean our Cabins. *Mutual Defense Pact. Tyche's Cabin *We will help each others during Fights Eros' Cabin *Mutual Defense Pact *Helping with chores < *Abstainment from toying with emotions. Persephone's Cabin (our nieces and nephews) *Mutual Defense Pact *Helping with Cabin Inspection *Helping with Quests Ariadne's Cabin *Mutual Defense *We will provide assistance in Quest in all possible means *They will give us maps of their cabin *They won't manipulate us *We will help decorate their cabin *We won't turn them into a plant Zephyrus' Cabin *They will not destroy our plants *We will help decorate their cabin *Non-Agression Pact Enemies Zeus' Cabin They Got into a fight with our Lieutenant Tristan Carter and his friend, Selina Aureole. They got someone to prank us as well, so we are now enemies. Category:Cabins Category:Children of Demeter